1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a condiment by mixing with a base condiment denatured meat and/or the extract thereof, wherein the denatured meat is obtained by causing microorganisms to act on livestock meat to ferment and ripen it after salting it.
2. Discussion of the Background
Extracts of livestock meats and bones thereof have previously been used for various condiments or bases thereof and have wide application. However, these extracts are limited both in complexity of flavor and strength. Moreover, extracts obtained from chickens and pigs generally have unpleasant odors. Beef extract has been used in the past for many condiments, but an extract of good quality cannot be easily obtained and is expensive. Thus, other extracts including vegetable extracts, components such as monosodium glutamate (MSG) and inosine monophosphate (IMP), sugars, and many other condiments and spices are usually added and used.
Conventionally, fermented meat has been prepared using microorganisms which act abiogenetically on meat. Such fermented meats include Iberian ham in Spain, Palma ham, San Daniel ham in Italy, Chinese ham in China, and country ham in the U.S. Microorganisms separated from these fermented meats include filamentous fungi (Aspergillus spp, Penicillium spp, Cladosporium herbarum, and Alternaria tenuis), lactic acid bacteria, and yeast (Huerta et al., Microbiologie, 5, 247 (1987); Franco et al., Industie allimentari, settembre, 676 (1984); and Morina et al., Fleischwirtsch, 70 (1), 115 (1990)). These microorganisms can be added as a starter in preparing fermented meat (Campbell-Paltt, G. Cook, P. E.: Fermented Meats, 134, (1995)). However, the relationship between the action of these microorganisms on meat with taste is complicated, and has not previously been clarified.
In view of the aforementioned deficiencies attendant with the prior art methods of preparing food extracts, it is clear that there exists a need in the art for an improved processing method and blend ratio, based on raw materials of good quality, for producing such extracts which will provide condiments having a diversity of tastes.